Gible's Involvement (Rewrite!)
by Pogona104
Summary: A rewrite of of my original story, "Gible's Involvement". I felt the original could have been better so I decided to just rewrite it. Synopsis: How will everything work out between Ash, Georgia, and Gible?


**Hello, everyone, it's been awhile since I posted in the _Pokémon_ section, but I hope you'll all enjoy this rewrite of _Gible's Involvement_. Ever since the original was written, I've been amazed by how well the story's been received, having currently eighteen reviews (all of which are positive!), and one of my most popular stories!**

 **But every time I re-read the original I can't help but feel embarrassed by my horrendous writing and grammar, which I feel is inexcusable. Don't get me wrong, I'm still glad I wrote it, but I feel that my inexcusable bad grammar tarnishes it. And I feel like there should have been more detail, as well. So I officially decided to rewrite it!**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this rewrite, and I ask you let me know how it is. And for anyone who read the original, I would enjoy to hear what you all think of this revised one.**

 **And please, if you decide to review or criticize, please use respectful language. No profanity, please!**

 ** _Pokémon_ does not belong to me! It belongs to its respectful creators. And again, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gible's Involvement**

"I can't wait to show you to everybody!" said an ecstatic Ash, grasping tightly to the poké ball as he ran past the building's sliding glass doors.

Behind the thirteen-year-old Kanto native, Pikachu cried out full heartedly which matched his trainer's enthusiasm. He too was just as eager to meet up with his old friend held within the red and white sphere. Managing to catch up, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

The trainer smirked, petting the yellow mouse's head. "You excited, too, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded, with a verbal agreement.

Rushing through the streets, dodging civilian and pokémon alike. Five minutes, and the familiar patch of green, and wild, purple hair came into view. Ash waved his free hand, calling them with a. "Hey!"

Cilan and Iris both turned, seeing their Kanto come to a halt, the soles of his shoes leaving a small skid mark.

A huff of air escaped Ash's panting lips, resting his palms upon his knees. His lungs felt shriveled from the exertion, relief slowly returning as his lungs put the fresh air to use.

Cilan looked down. "Ash, what's gotten in to you?"

"Yeah, Ash, why were you running like a little kid?" Iris added.

Taking a few more refresher breath, a smirk appeared as Ash held out his poké ball at eye level, the top of its smooth, red exterior glistening upon contact with the sun's rays. "Because I got an old friend I want to show you."

Iris and Cilan were equally interested by the mystery pokémon. Before either had the chance to ask what was inside, Ash all ready tossed the sphere into the air.

"All right, come introduce yourself… Gible!"

The ball popped open with a surge of a white energy rushing downward, solidifying into the grayish-blue land shark pokémon.

"Gible!" he hollered, the pudgy dragon/ground-type not even attempting to remain airborne with its tiny arms.

Ash held his arms up, ready to catch the dragon in his descent. Noticing the positioning of Gible downward descent, Pikachu took note of where specifically the land shark planned to land and jumped to the safety of the ground.

"Gible, it's so good to –" Ash screamed upon the bone crushing teeth affectionately latching onto his skull, knocking the Kanto native to his butt. Streams of salty joy rushed down Gible' cheeks. Not the most pleasant welcoming he's ever received, but Ash chuckled lightly over the pain. He patted the pokémon's back affectionately. "Same old, Gible."

Gible garbled with his response, still attached to Ash's skull. Pikachu sighed, patting his head during this comforting awkwardness.

Both Unova natives held sparkles into their eyes, the two jumping over excitedly to see this new pokémon for themselves. Cilan quickly noticed the healthy sheen of Gible's scales.

"What an exquisite pokemon, Ash!" Cilan said, analyzing the Sinnoh pokémon. "And its youthful shine is truly a sight to behold." He ran his hand gently down its back, feeling the friction against his palm. "And the roughness of its scales, and lack of remnant skins from past sheds, a perfect indicator that it's truly happy and healthy!"

But no words of praise or compliments came from Iris. Despite how agape her mouth was, she was too busy fawning over the land shark, jumping around on all sides to gawk at Gible. It wasn't until a few seconds of the girl jumping all around Ash getting all the stares that the land shark finally acknowledged his admirer, releasing his grip to better his view of the girl, and her axew, comfortably wrapped in Iris' hair.

Iris snapped her gaze to Ash in question. "Ash, why on earth didn't you tell me you had a dragon pokémon of Sinnoh?"

She left no time for Ash to even answer, deciding now to give compliments. "So magnificent." She petted Gible's head, surprised that the fabric of her sleeve would get snagged onto his scales, though not stuck. But she removed her hands away regardless. "So much luster to its skin."

Gible rubbed the back of his head, flustered and trying to hide his blush. He thanked Ash's new traveling companion by launching himself at the girl, teeth latching on to the admirer's head.

Blood froze over in everyone's veins, muscles locked with the only action still possible for them being to sweat drop. Fear rose within Ash, sending silent pleads for Gible's safety as he watched on, in what felt like time itself had frozen over in an attempt to cease an angry tirade from Iris.

Relief expelled from everyone's lungs, dropping to the ground when the opposite transpired.

Iris tried to contain her excitement as she affectionately rubbed the sides of Gible. "I'm so glad you like me!"

Cilan smiled, wiping off the debris from his black pants as he stood back up, extending a hand to Ash, which he accepted. Both boys up, Pikachu took his rightful spot upon Ash's shoulder.

Cilan asked, "So, Ash, why all of a sudden did you bring Gible here?"

Ash briefly frowned before smiling. "Well, you see, when I went to the Pokémon Center I figured I call Professor Oak and ask how things were doing," he explained, continuing with his story.

"Why, Hello, Ash," Oak had said earlier, over the video phone. "Why might you be calling this fine afternoon?"

Ash smiled. "We're doing good, Professor. I'm just calling to see how all my other pokémon are doing." Pikachu cried in agreement.

"They're all doing fine, my boy," Oak had said, placating any concerns Ash might have had, till a small frown claimed its place upon the professor's face. Oak cupped his chin. "But there is one that's been concerning me."

Both Ash and Pikachu grew concerned. "Who Professor?"

"Gible," Oak had said bluntly. The aging man sighed before continuing. "Shortly after you two left for Unova, Gible's been getting depressed and he hasn't been eating as much."

Ash's gaze had lowered their gaze, guilt and concern weighing down their conscious. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other worriedly. Ash was all the way in Unova, and there was nothing he could do to help!

Professor Oak then smiled.

"So I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you be willing to let Gible accompany you and your new friends for a few days?"

Ash's eyes had beamed, as had Pikachu's. His spirit raised, he replied, "Sure! That's no problem at all, Professor."

Oak gave a joyous smile to the young trainer, and nodded approvingly.

"Splendid, I'll go give him the good news." He had walked out of view. "Gible, I have excellent news!"

A joyous cry had erupted and the screen was blocked by the darkish blue scales, the red underbelly also visible. Ash could see the tiny hands pressing against the monitor, the pudgy land shark calling to his trainer.

A laugh escaped from Ash and Pikachu, the former giving a light wave.

"Hey, Gible, so how 'bout it, would you like to spend a couple days with me?"

Gible confirmed Ash's inquiry with a firm nod, and a verbal yes from his native tongue.

"That's great to hear, buddy! I'll see you in just a few seconds." Suddenly, Gible vanished in a beam of red, his sudden absence showing that the professor had been standing behind Gible.

Looking into the screen, Professor Oak said, "I'll get the teleportation started."

The screen now dark, Ash selected the poké ball he would swap with Gible's. Putting the poké ball into the compartment the ball was surrounded by an electrical current before a white light flashed, and the poké ball teleported away. The light appeared again and another poké ball emerged.

Picking up the poké ball, Ash and Pikachu admired the red and white sphere.

Joy began bubbling in the pit of Ash's stomach before blowing, thrusting his arms into the air! Pikachu mimicked his trainer's actions, calling out in joy!

"And then I ran all the way back here," Ash said, concluding his story, then pointed to the gible still latched on Iris' had, Axew taking it upon himself to begin poking the land shark in curiosity. "And here he is."

"So you ready to spend the next couple days in Unova?" Ash asked.

Gible released his grip from Iris, ecstatically responding! It was the only thing Gible had wanted to do since Ash left.

"Such an exquisite blend," Cilan said, hands upon his chest. "A prime example of the bonds that can form between trainer and pokémon!"

"Ich, another dragon-type?" asked a condescending, feminine voice.

Iris cringed, her hands balling themselves to fist as she turned away from Ash to face her rival, eyes glaring at the Dragon Buster. She took Gible off her head to put the dragon-type into a protective embrace.

"Georgia," Iris said curtly, as the dark pinkette approached.

Georgia ignored Iris' glare and stopped a yard away from the trio and their pokémon, resting a palm upon her hip as she analyzed the new dragon-type. She pulled out her pink pokédex and aimed it at Gible.

"So let's see what pathetic pokémon you got now."

Gible looked down dejectedly at Georgia's statement. Ash glared at her for that remark, his own hands nearly balling to fists.

"Gible, the land shark pokémon," announced the pokédex. "Gibles normally live in warm, underground caves heated by geothermal heat."

Searching the dex for more info, she was mildly surprised as to where gibles were native. She raised a brow in question. "So where did you catch such a lame Sinnoh pokémon?"

Ash grabbed Gible and glared at Georgia.

"She didn't," he said sternly. "Gible's my pokémon I caught while traveling the Sinnoh region."

Georgia's eyes widened, her jaw clenched shut and shoulders arched high as her muscles became stiff! The only muscle to functioning seemed to be her brain, which only allowed her to mentally berate herself!

Ash stared at the sudden change in Georgia, irritation melting to concern. He still wasn't fond of her for her berating Gible, but he still cared about her wellbeing. Ash opened his mouth to say…

"Sorry," Georgia said, looking at Ash with a softened gaze. Her apology was neither apologetic, nor coarse. Just neutral.

Everyone stared at Georgia in befuddlement.

"Uh, for what?" Ash asked.

Georgia took a breather, then cleared her throat before settling her gaze to Ash, which hardened a bit.

"Just sorry for mocking your pokémon." Georgia turned around and walked off, leaving the three in stunned silence.

"What?" Iris hollered in anger, slamming her hands upon her hips. "You berate all dragon-types, and go one to do the same with Gible, but the moment you learn he belongs to Ash you have a sudden change of heart? What makes this little kid's dragon any different?"

Ash felt a facial vein pop. As much as he cared about Iris, he would never get used to being called a little kid, no matter how much he tolerated it. But just how she referred to him in that tone just picked at his nerves.

But regardless, even he had to agree with Iris to some extent, as did Cilan, who couldn't offer any theories for the behavioral change.

Georgia could feel the beats of sweat about to erupt from her pores as her façade began to crumble, but a though emerged and she took a breath. She leaned forward and planted her palms onto her hips, staring down Iris, who remained undeterred.

"I hate dragon masters, and _their_ pokémon. Not random trainers who just happen to have a dragon in their party. And here's my point." Georgia straightened herself up and looked calmly at the Kanto native. "Ash, how many pokémon _total_ do you possess?"

Ash thought for a moment, cupping his chin as he thought it over. "Let's see." _Pikachu… Snivy and Leavanny… Torkal_ , he randomly recalled, mentally naming each one of them. "Sixty four, thirty of which are my tauros. Three however are away for training."

"Mm-hmm." Georgia nodded, her gaze not leaving the trainer. " And how many are dragon-types?"

Ash looked down to his sole dragon-type before facing Georgia, gesturing to the pudgy land shark in his embrace. "Just Gible, here."

Gible called out in agreement.

Nodding in satisfaction, she looked back to Iris with a smirk. She said, "See what I mean, Iris? Just _one_ dragon-type." She held up her finger for emphasis. "Nothing against those kinds of trainers who adore all types, just those who preference that particular type."

With no further words, Georgia walked away.

"What just… happened?" Ash asked.

"She so irks me!" Iris screamed, not caring if Georgia was out of earshot. "First she hates dragons, now fine with Gible? What's her deal?"

"That was weird. You have any reason, Pikachu?" Pikachu looked down with a shake of his head.

Ash looked into the direction Georgia walked off to, ignoring Iris' tirade. Apart of him still was mad at her for berating Gible, but he was still concerned about her. She seemed off, and Ash wanted answers. And he wanted to see if she was all right and if he could help in anyway.

And he needed to do it alone.

Kneeling down, he placed Gible onto the ground and placed Pikachu beside him.

"Pikachu, would you mind watching Gible for me?" The mouse nodded in understanding. Ash thanked his started before getting back up and walking off to find Georgia.

A few feet away, Cilan hollered, "Hey Ash, where are you going?"

Iris was overheard Cilan and looked over to Ash. "Ash, what are you doing? We need to get going to the next town."

"I just need to check on something." Ash waved goodbye. "I'll be back in a bit."

Iris and Cilan just let it go.

"Okay then. See ya' later," Cilan hollered.

"And don't take forever!" Iris added.

"I won't!" Ash ran off into the crowed, and he was soon out of sight.

Iris sighed. "Wonder what he's up to?"

Cilan cupped his chin, the scene having been replaying over and over when it finally clicked as to why Georgia was behaving the way she was. He smirked. "Bet I know what he's up to, and what's going to happen."

Iris tilted her head in confusion.

Cilan looked back to Ash's pokémon when he noticed someone's absence. He grabbed his hair.

"Where's Gible?"

Iris and Pikachu shouted in disbelief.

"Where could it have possibly went?" shouted Iris.

 **...**

"How could I have been so brash?" Georgia ignored the pain of her nails digging into her forehead. _Of all the dragon-types I had to berate, it was Ash's? Now I'll never have a chance!_

 _But why, of all pokémon, did it have to be a dragon type?_

"Uh, Georgia?" asked a hesitant voice.

She whipped her head up to the unexpected speaker, his soulful brown orbs observing her in concern.

"Ash?" she called, her voice nearly cracking. "What are–?" Georgia cleared her throat and glared at him. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

Georgia folded her arms across her chest, embarrassed she had been caught in a vulnerable position.

Ash stepped back, frightened by the girl's outburst and giving her, her space.

"I came to see if you were all right," he replied apprehensively, fearing another outburst.

Slowly, Georgia's muscles relaxed as she stared at Ash with mild surprise. He had come to check on her, after having berated his pokémon?

"I'm…!" She stopped herself from snapping, taking a quick breath. "I mean, I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

She didn't look at his eyes, choosing to instead look at her lap. Her shoulders jumped when she acknowledged the trainer sitting next to her. She didn't even see him sit down.

"Georgia, I know something is wrong. You can tell me."

"I'm just sorry that I insulted your pokémon, okay?" she said. "It was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have done that."

It was more than that! Ash could sense there was pain in her heart, and it made no sense.

"But why?" Ash asked. "You insult Iris' pokémon, but you never act like this!" He gestured to her. He was being stern, and Georgia could respect that. "I'm not saying I approve of that, but why so different with me?"

"It's because you're not Iris!"

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

Georgia only sighed, contemplating on what to say or how to say it. And it was all so sudden. Something just clicked in her mind that she couldn't even register having done it till after the action.

And the sudden pressure on his cheek was a surprise to Ash. And the source was even more bewildering.

It was Georgia kissing him!

The kiss lasted only ten seconds, but felt much longer for Ash. The last time anyone had kissed him like that was Bianca, or Latias. He never figured out who.

When she pulled back, Georgia's cheeks were bright red. She was still surprised herself.

"D-does that answer your question?" she quietly asked, nervously waiting for a response.

Ash only stared at her, confused and uncomfortable as his hands mindlessly began gripping the bench. "N-no, not really?"

Georgia groaned.

 _How dense is this boy?_ She sighed once more, this time more nervous, staring into those hopelessly lost, brown eyes of his. _I had a feeling he was dense when I first met him, but this is ridicules. But, the confused look does look attractive on him._

"I… It's because I actually like you," she said. "At first, I really didn't think much of you outside of being friends with Iris. But after you defeated me at that match…" She paused, looking for the right words, her arms fidgeting a bit. "There have been these… feelings."

"Wow, uh, I had no idea."

Ash was almost at a loss of words. This was a new side of Georgia he thought she didn't have, and he wasn't sure what to do. She was strong and independent, and this more vulnerable Georgia unnerved him. Sure he didn't necessarily agree with some of her goals, but she was determined to meet them, and he always admired that aspect of her, working hard to obtain her dream. The more he analyzed her, and what she said, he began feeling something. Something in his chest that demanded to be with her.

Georgia waited for him to speak when she felt a sudden warmth on her hand. She looked to see that _his_ hand was now on hers. She can tell that he too was growing nervous.

"So…" He rubbed the back of his head, having removed his hand from hers. "…you really mean it?"

Both could feel their hearts pumping harder, a tinge of red spreading across their cheeks.

A modest smile spread across her lips. "Yes, Ash, I… I really meant what I said."

Ash looked into her crystal blues for any hint of deception. There wasn't any; it was all genuine. Now, for the first time, Ash was starting to develop romantic feeling for someone.

An unseen force began gravitating their faces together like magnets.

Their eyes closed and their lips began to pucker as they reached each others. And contact was made with each others…coarse, scaly lips?

"Gible?" called a confused pokémon.

Both heard the confused call. Eyes shot opened to reveal that their lips were attached to a blushing gible, the flustered pokémon biting his nail at the affection.

Both humans reeled back with a yelp.

Ash groaned in disappointment. "Gible."

Gible tilted his head with questioning eyes, uncertain as to what it was he did wrong.

Ash looked back to Georgia, who was just as red in embarrassment as he. He forced a few nervous chuckled, scratching the back of his head and shifting his gaze from hers.

"Sorry about that."

Georgia smiled and huffed good naturedly, placing a comforting hand on his leg. He looked at her.

"It's all right. Really." After the awkwardness lifted, and a deep breath, Georgia moved her hand to Ash's cheek and the two moved closer until their lips made contact. And fortunately with each others.

Sparks flew for the entire fifteen seconds when interrupted by an ecstatic, "Pika!"

Their lips pulled apart, cheeks dashed in pink looking at the mouse pokémon, who clearly approved of their relationship with a nod. Pikachu winked at his trainer and long time friend. Both Ash and Georgia let a small sigh escape. But Ash knew he couldn't dare let Iris know!

"Pikachu, just please don't tell Cilan and Iris. Please!"

"It's a little too late for that, Ketchum!" Iris stomped over to her _friend_. Ash tensed up when she pointed at him, her eyes holding a furious flame. "The nerve of you!"

"Iris, please!" Cilan pleaded, hoping to keep the peace.

Iris ignored the connoisseur, stopping just a yard away from them, palms firmly against her thighs.

"Of every girl on the planet you just had to kiss my rival?" she hollered. "How long, how long?"

"Just now," Ash replied, pushing further into the bench, fearing Iris's rage.

What was the matter with Iris? Sure, Georgia would be displeased to find her closest friend dating Iris, but she wouldn't be this livid. Iris had no right to berate her own friend, and _her_ lover!

Georgia shot up and glared at her.

"What's the matter with you? Does it matter who he dates?" she yelled viciously, stepping in-between Iris and Ash. "This is a free region, and last I check we can date whom ever we want!"

Iris released a frustrated growl and stomped her foot, then leaned to the side to stare at her traveling companion.

"Ash, why would you even want to date her?" She gestured to the Dragon Buster. "She hates dragon types for crying out loud! That would include Gible!"

Gible looked at Georgia with hurt eyes, remembering what she had said about him earlier. Georgia felt remorse for the little dragon, but refuted Iris' claim.

"Only if they're owned by a dragon master." She rested a palm onto her hip. "And besides, now that I think of it, Gible is kind of charming… for a dragon-type that is."

Gible felt tears at having heard that. She was forgiven, and he had the perfect way of showing it. He lunged at Georgia's head and chomped on, startling the Dragon Buster into almost entering a fit of rage. Ash had to act immediately before matters worsened!

"That's Gible's way of affection!"

Georgia calmed, the rage venting through her breath. Then a thought occurred, placing a devious smirk across her lips.

"And let me show Iris my way of affection for you!" Hoisting Ash out of the bench, she pulled him in for another kiss before he could even catch his breath.

Ash's eyes nearly bulged out! Pikachu teared up in happiness over the scene, proud that his friend finally found love.

"Unbelievable!" Iris shouted, before storming off into a random direction. Once out of sight, Georgia pulled her lips away. They were both red at the face.

The two looked at Cilan, who was at a complete loss of words. He rubbed his head, happy for the two, but left uncertain as to what he should say. "I guess I'll make arrangements for the night at the Pokémon Center, then. I'll see you later tonight."

Waving goodbye to Ash, Cilan ran after Iris to calm her down.

Georgia looked back to Ash, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to get on Dragon Girl's nerves."

After regaining his nerves, taking in a shaky breath, Ash nodded.

"It's all right." He looked down in disappointment at the prospect at possibly losing a friend. "I just hope she'll accept us. What if she never wants to see me again?"

Georgia sighed empathetically, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. His brown orbs looking into her crystal blues, she smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know why you want to be friends with her, or what you see in her, I'm sure she'll eventually accept it. Though I don't like her, even I have to admit she's a good person."

"But you just better not tell her I said that!" she threatened with the finger of accusation.

Ash leaned back with hands held at eye level.

"I won't!" After he lowered his arms, he asked, "So, now what?"

Georgia shrugged while Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. It was the middle of the afternoon, so they had much of the day left.

"Want to see a movie and get something to eat? Pikachu and Gible are welcome."

"Sure," Ash replied, accepting Georgia arm around his shoulder. Ash placed his around hers. He looked her in the eyes. "Anything good out?"

"I've heard good reviews for Brother Beartic."

Agreeing on the choice, Georgia and Ash made their way through the streets, arms still around each other. But the two quickly garnered much attention at the sight of a gible, still latched on to Georgia's head.

* * *

 **So what did you all think of the rewrite? I really hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope to see what you all thought of this. And again, please use respectful language if you decide to review or criticize my story.**


End file.
